ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Maa Illmu the Bestower
The Setup: Rdm75/Nin37 Pld75/Nin37 Drk75/Rdm37 Thf75/Nin37 Sam75/Rng37 <- Me "Spawns in the small round room in the South West corner of (I-8) on the third map." - Has 2 mobs outside his room (Yagudo High Priest and Yagudo Knight Templar), and a Yagudo Sentinal pops in same room as Maa Illmu. (They all check in as Tough, Low evasion to me) Maa averaged about 150-250 damage per hit. "Spams Cure V almost constantly." - Fact! Spammed Cure V for about 20 mins, at least every 10-15 secs. Maa had pretty much full HP for the entire 20 min fight. Cures up to 700 HP per Cure V. On a side note, Maa doesn't cure other mobs by him. "Will not use TP moves unless Silenced - when Silence is inflicted it will immediately use any TP it has built, including Shirahadori." Although, I was stunned every time it hit, not bound. Every time Silence landed, he used Shiradori. Does up to 900 damage if hits. He resists Sleep. Rdm could not Sleep him after a few attempts. He slightly resists Silence. Got to Silence him a 1/2 the time Tachi: Gekko's added effect: Silence, has no effect. After being Silenced and using TP moves, he uses a few other moves that are not listed. Feathered Furore - http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Feathered_Furore Featherstorm - http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Feather_Storm We failed at trying to kill this NM. We died when the other mobs repopped, we just couldn't handle it. Some job changes would've been better, but we had no idea on what to expect. I suggest 8-12 Party for the fight, or a better DD zerg party for this NM.ZeinVoncy 13:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC), Leviathan Server Solo'd Rdm/blu 85 Pulled nm around hallway and i hadnt read on wiki but spammed cure 5 i tried every debuff and nothing till i silenced it then fought along little bumb in wall so didnt get knockback. Was a frustrating fight u have ot have silence macro ready whwn it unsilences i let stoneskin go a few times to prevent it from cure v'ing. Make sure its addled ( with or without sabouteur) i had it poisoned to help kill it faster i used joyuese to ws quicker. as long u have your buffs on its not bad of fight just annoying if his cure beats ur silence. ~Sinfinx~ no drop other than bamboo BST Solo Soloable by a BST99/DNC49, using Gorefang Hobs. DNC sub is a -MUST-. Build up steps and violent flourish the cure spam as often as you can. Save TP for Smash Axe to get an extra stun in every now and again. Hobs' damage output was so high that it managed to negate the cure spam, with help from stuns and BST melee. Hate wasn't really an issue; only had to snarl once and Hobs was never in any danger of dying; no reward was used. Gear was more set to enhancing the pet (dual Guichard's +2 pdt axes, anwig salade and mirke wardecors with a pet enhancement focus.). The main thing is to just dig in and pound him down. Fight took about, 10 minutes? Happy Hunting. ~Lunaii, Asura Duo NIN/WAR WHM/whatever just spammed blade hi, it gets easier as he starts using holy as he loses some time then, so long as you can deal more than 600 damage in between his cures you're all good --Nattack 04:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) never got hit once, used one shihei